Gone
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: A sequel to the story, Elanna Frost: the many crossovers. It has been six months since Elanna had moved in with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. When Elanna gets shot by Pitch's arrow, she starts acting very strange. The arrow made evil side of Elanna who is still living in her body. Can Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny save her before it's too late? Or will their friend be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Elanna looked at the calendar. Summer break. She, Sherman and Penny had been excitedly waiting for the days they'd get to sleep in and go on the Wacybac every day. Elanna had woken up early. She glanced at the calendar again. It was hard to believe she'd been living with Mr. Peabody and Sherman for almost six months.

She had gotten her own room, as promised. And she got to have sleepovers which she so desperately needed because of the first times experience. Elanna's relationship with her parents were much better too. They came to visit, but she didn't get to see her father much because Pitch had been rising up once more. Plus there also was some freaky lepricon trying to steal everyone's gold.

Elanna shook her head lightly and yawned. She shouldn't thinking much about fighting. She hadn't done it in a few months and thinking about it would just put her on edge.

Elanna sat on the couch and thought maybe if she watched TV, she would end up falling asleep.

"I just don't understand it." Elanna remembered herself saying. "The shows on this box are either stupid or educational, and if kids hate school already, why would they watch an educational show?"

Elanna yawned and leaned her head back, just about to fall asleep when-

BAM!

Elanna nearly fell off the coach when she heard the cabinet door slam shut from the kitchen. Elanna smiled when a blushing Sherman came out with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," He said holding up his glass of water. "I us just getting some water. Didn't mean to wake you."

Elanna giggled. "No, no. It's fine. I was awake anyway."

Sherman gave a sigh of relief. "Okay." He began to walk upstairs when he turned around. "Are you not going to bed?" He asked.

Elanna shook her head. "No," She replied. "I'll just stay down here."

Sherman shrugged then walked back to bed with his glass of water.

As soon as Elanna saw that Sherman was gone, she turned to her right arm to see what had caused the sudden throbbing pain. She gasped when she saw the horrible sight. The nightmare bite.

Strange, she thought, Aunt Rapunzel took this off. Why is it back now?

Elanna remembered on her and Amy's sixth birthday, Pitch crashed the Party, and how she got this retched thing.

Transition

"You stay away from them!" Jack yelled as he pointed his staff at Pitch.

Pitch laughed darkly. "Them? Why would I want two? I just want the one with the most power." He said with his eyes locked on Elanna. "Hello, little Discord."

He did some sort of hand movement and the night mare charged.

"Get the children!" Bunnymund yelled.

Elanna got up and ran. A guard quickly grabbed her and put her on a hoarse then mounted himself. He snapped the reins and the hoarse went fast as lightning (or at least that's how it seemed for a six year old). They had already reached the woods. Elanna craned back her head and saw three nightmares charging after them.

"Hurry!" The small girl yelled, but she knew the hoarse was already going as fast as she could. The nightmare moved closer and closer and slammed into the hoarse as hard as they could until he hoarse toppled over with Elanna and the guard with it. Elanna screamed as her small body made a connection with the cold, hard ground. She tried to get up, but she was already pulled up by her gown by a nightmare that was taking her back to its owner.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to get loose. Elanna made up and electricity ball. It burned her skin a little, but at the moment she had much bigger problems.

All it took was one touch and the nightmare was gone. The other two stopped suddenly after seeing her power. Then, one charged straight for her. She didn't have enough time to make another electricity ball, so she did the first thing that came from her mind. Run.

Well, she tried to at least, but the nightmare quickly ran to her and bit into her arm. The girls screamed and thankfully the evil black hoarse didn't have a tight enough grip to hold on, which was a relief.

Elanna looked at her wound. No blood came out, but she could tell that the skin was broken as the black sand slowly seeped into her arm. Elanna looked up, seeing the nightmare charging her once more when something made of wood flew past her head hitting the nightmare and turning it into nothing more but dust.

Before she knew what happened, Bunnymund had already taken her up in his grasp.

"Don't worry, you little ankle biter." He said in his Australian accent. "I got you."

Elanna saw the last nightmare chasing after them, she then felt something more evil, something…darker inside of her. It took over the motions of her body and made make an arrow of electricity and shoot the nightmare without a bow. She laughed darkly as Bunnymund ran faster.

He had almost made it back to the castle when the two were surrounded by nightmares. Elanna gripped Bunnymund's fur, burying her face in it.

"Don't be afraid." He told her reassuringly. "That's what they feed off of."

Bunnymund tapped Elanna's shoulder and eyed the small shack less than twenty yards away.

"When I say, 'go'. You'll run in there and through electricity at anything that moves." He instructed. "Got it?"

Elanna nodded. Bunnymund released the child as she ran as fast as she could to the shack. The nightmares tried to follow, but where blocked by Bunnymund. Elanna ran into the shack and closed the door. She could feel the darkness inside and all around her. It hurt. She didn't like it. She was almost paralyzed with fear when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't fight it." Pitch told her. "Embrace it. Embrace the fear, Discord. Embrace the darkness."

The only light coming from the small shack was from the moon. Its light shined close to a mirror. Elanna looked at it and saw herself, naturally, but it wasn't her. The girl in the mirror looked like her, but Elanna saw the evil in the other girl's eyes.

Fear threatened to engulf her. She felt a horrible pain in her chest.

"Yes," Pitch said. "Let it eat a way your heart."

"No." Elanna groaned weakly. She conjured up all the electricity her small body could handle to fight back, but the fear was too strong. She would have to use more power, which she did. She clutched her hands to her chest as her power became stronger. Elanna's hands and chest were glowing the bright blue color of her electricity. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, Elanna pushed out all the power she could, but the shack couldn't handle it, and neither could she.

The last thing Elanna saw before blacking out was the shack exploding, Pitch being thrown away from her deep in the woods, and pieces of wood and glass going everywhere.

Transition

Elanna snapped back to the present. She didn't like this. Elanna remembered the horrible sickness she had gotten soon after being bitten. The dangerously high fevers, coughing up nasty black sand, sweating so badly from the nightmares that she had to switch beds two or three times a night.

Elanna looked back at her arm to see that the wound was gone, and so was the pain. Pitch was up to something she just knew. And she was going to find out what it was.

Transition

"Oh, who right you are, my little Discord. How right you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after everyone had woke up, Elanna, Sherman, and Penny were building with the small building blocks. Elanna liked it because as soon as she built, she could knock it down and that was the only time she got to break anything, at least, break it purposely.

"Hey, Elanna." Sherman said. "What happened to your arm?"

Elanna glanced down at her left arm. "I don't see anything." She commented.

"Wrong arm." Penny said noticing the wound.

Elanna looked at her right arm and saw the nightmare bite was back.

"But how?" Elanna murmured as she felt pain shoot up her arm. "I-It's nothing." She told them trying not to let the pain show.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and the bite mark was barely noticeable. The three played for a little longer, then went to the kitchen for a snack.

"What do you want?" Sherman asked opening the refrigerator.

"I want chips." Penny replied.

Elanna shrugged. She was still wondering about the nightmare bite. This had never happened before. After Aunt Rapunzel had removed it by her magic, it never returned, until now.

Mr. Peabody briskly walked, or almost ran into the kitchen.

"Elanna," He said glancing back to the door. "Your … your father is here and he wishes to speak to you."

"Mom's not with him?" Elanna asked. That was odd. Usually it was the girl's mother that visited, not her dad.

"Well, this is more…ah…fighting Pitch to defeat all darkness kind of visit." Mr. Peabody replied.

Elanna glanced down at her arm, to where the wound in her arm would be if it hadn't of disappeared not too long ago.

"I knew it." She said in a whisper.

Elanna dated into the living room, with her father standing there to greet her. Elanna saw the worry and concern in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Dad," Elanna said as she ran to his side. "What's wrong?"

"It's Pitch." Jack said. "He's somehow made it back into the other dimension."

"But I thought the Guardians threw out of that dimension forever."

"I thought so too, but he's somehow made his way back in, and we need your help." Jack said.

Elanna didn't know how to respond. She never thought she would be able to help her father in defeating the forces of evil and darkness. Elanna knew I Pitch took over that dimension, he'd be after this one in a second.

Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody walked out of the kitchen. Elanna knew if Pitch were to take over these two dimensions, her friends would be in grave danger.

The brunette nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Well, we're going too." Sherman said confidently.

"No," Jack told the teenager. "It's too dangerous."

Elanna took out the snow globe to go back to her mother's dimension, but before she knew what had happened, the globe was no longer in her hands. She glanced at Sherman, only to see it was not he who had the snow globe, but it was Mr. Peabody.

Elanna held out her hand.

"Please," She said (Only saying it because it was Mr. Peabody). "Give me back the snow globe."

The beagle said nothing, just continued to stare at her. Penny shook her head.

"Not until you let us come with you." She said.

Elanna sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine," She said. "You can come with us."

Mr. Peabody tossed the snow globe to Jack, who looked at his daughter with a confused look on his face.

"Seriously?" He asked throwing down the snow globe.

Elanna shrugged then took out a needle and pricked her finger. She flicked the blood into the portal and the five of them walked through.

Transition

After Sherman had walked through the portal his eyes saw something horrendous. Horses made out of black sand chased everyone. The children and adults.

"How long had this been going on?" He heard Elanna ask.

"About two hours." Jack replied

"This has been going on for two hours and you're just getting me now?!"

"I thought we had it under control!" Jack yelled trying to make his voice heard over the screams.

Penny's high pitched scream grabbed all of their attention though. Sherman saw the sand horses charging at them. He didn't' know how many there were, just knew there were too many to count.

Then, the Easter Bunny, also called Bunnymund, followed along with Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sand Man, jumped in front of the horses blocking them from the others.

"We have to lead them away from Arendelle!" Tooth yelled to the others as she destroyed two or three.

"I have a plan!" Elanna yelled as she vaporized some with her electricity balls. She then grabbed Sherman and Penny. "Follow me!"

Sherman and Penny struggled to keep up with her, and the Guardians were right beside them. Sherman turned his head back to see the sand horses still following them.

"What are those things?" Penny asked.

"Nightmares." Bunnymund replied.

"So…you mean every nightmare I've ever had are those stupid horses?!" Sherman asked.

"Yep."

Elanna stopped once they had reached a chasm. They were at the bottom, which was a good because they couldn't fall in, but was bad because the nightmares had caught up to them, and now they were trapped.

"I thought you said you had a plan." Mr. Peabody whispered to Elanna.

"Yeah, I said I had a plan…to get them away from Arendelle, not destroy them." Elanna then was transformed into her battle suit and had electricity balls in her hand. "But that won't be too hard."

"Well, well, well." Sherman heard a voice say from above. He saw a man in a black robe or something like that. His hair was black and his eyes were a goldish yellow. His skin was a grayish color as well as his teeth. Sherman had heard of the boogie man but had never realized he was that ugly.

"What do we have here?" Pitch said with an evil smile. "It seems you all are trapped. A mistake by none other…" He said looking at Elanna. "So much power, yet so little to do with it."

The nightmares started to close in, and that was all it took for the Guardians to charge, along with Elanna.

Their powers were a great advantage. The six were destroying the nightmares easily.

Sherman looked back up at Pitch, who was…smiling?

"Wait, what?" He said still starring at the boogie man, then Sherman's eyes trailed to where or who Pitch was looking at. The nightmare had pushed Elanna far away from the others.

"Elanna, look out!" Sherman yelled.

Elanna did not hear him, though, but Pitch did.

"Now!" He yelled.

All the nightmares retried from the Guardians and became just black sand circling Elanna in what looked like a black tornado.

"Elanna!" Jack yelled as he flew to the tornado. He tried to fly though but was struck away by the darkness.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pitch said. "Did you want to see your daughter?"

Pitch waved his hand and part of the tornado became transparent. Sherman could see Elanna shooting electricity from her hands. Jack ran to the tornado but was again knocked away. It became where only a small portion of the tornado remained transparent, just enough to see Elanna. Sherman saw Pitch make an arrow from the black sand. He had no bow, but he held it like there was one. Jack must have seen what Pitch was doing, but he screamed out the word, 'no' and fastly flew up to him.

But it was too late. Pitch released the arrow and Sherman saw it fly into Elanna's back. The brunette gave out a small gasp before falling to her knees.

"Elanna!" Penny screamed once she saw what had happened.

Elanna's irises transformed from the original color of light brown to the goldish yellow color of Pitch's. The tornado became completely black before vanishing moments later. Sherman gasped when he saw the figure standing before him. This girl looked like his friend, but she was not Elanna.

She had on Elanna's battle suit, but it was black.

"Elanna?" Tooth asked in a shaky voice.

"My name's not 'Elanna'." The girl replied. "I am Annale, but you can call me Discord."

Discord looked at Pitch, who was obviously pleased with himself. "Get them." He said.

Discord smiled. "With pleasure."

She started to walk toward the Easter Bunny.

"N-now, Elanna." He stammered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Good," Discord said as she made an electricity ball from her hands, except these were black instead of the glowing blue color and threw it at Bunnymund, who flew to the ground once it had hit him. "Make things easier for me."

She walked up to Bunnymund and was about to throw another electricity ball at him when Jack flew by and grabbed her pushing her into the rock wall.

"Elanna, stop!" He yelled as he pushed her harder against the wall.

"I told you," Discord said grabbing on of Jack's wrist. "My name is not 'Elanna'!"

She pulled Jack's wrist which made him loosen his grip. Discord then turned the tables by pushing him up against the rock, but she was holding him by his neck.

"It's time to say goodbye to Jack Frost."

Sherman wanted to turn his head but he couldn't look away. He was sure Elanna's father was done for, until he saw Elanna's eyes turn back to their original color and her battle suit had changed back to white.

"What?!" Pitched yelled before disappearing into the shadows.

Elanna looked at her father with wide eyes and then released her grip.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Peabody walked past Elanna's room and sighed. The door was closed and locked. She hadn't come out for three days. And the only time she did was to go the bathroom or take a shower. She also hadn't been eating, although that wasn't unusual for her, but she ate about every two days. Elanna told them the last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her back then she blacked out. After the Guardians told her what had happened, she returned home and went straight to her room. And she hadn't come out since.

Sherman walked up to the door and knocked.

"Elanna," He said. "I know you're in there. Please come out. It's summer break and I would like to spend some time with you."

Mr. Peabody chuckled when Sherman realized what he had said.

"I mean we would like to spend some time with you."

To Mr. Peabody's surprise as well as Sherman's the door slowly opened and Elanna came out slowly.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked. She had obviously been crying. Her red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks were the evidence.

That surprised Peabody even more. The last time he saw the brunette cry was the day she told him, Sherman, and Penny about her powers.

The beagle walked up to Elanna and put his paw on her shoulder (Which he had to reach to touch).

"I don't know exactly, but the trolls are still doing research, so they'll find out and as soon as they do they'll tell us." Mr. Peabody said reassuringly. But inside he wondered.

The trolls didn't always make sense and sometimes spoke in riddles. Even as the world's greatest dog, there were still times Mr. Peabody had no idea what they meant.

"Are you hungry?" Mr. Peabody asked trying to get his mind away from worry. Elanna smiled and nodded.

Sherman grabbed the girl's wrist and led her to the kitchen. Mr. Peabody hoped she would be alright, and that they wouldn't have a meeting with Discord again.

Transition.

Elanna followed Sherman as he led her to the kitchen. She tried not to show the fear inside. She knew that Pitch did something to her. H put something…someone inside of her. She could feel it. The darkness. The evil. It took everything in her not to let it out. But last night she couldn't control it. Elanna remembered blacking out and when she woke up saw her tidy room a mess. Everything was strewn around and her curtains and bed sheets were ripped to shreds. She had to stop this before it got out of hand, or she might end up hurting someone. She might end up hurting Sherman.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Sherman asked breaking Elanna's train of thought.

Elanna shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

Sherman pulled out sandwich meat, cheese and bread. "Sandwiches it is then."

Elanna and Sherman fixed themselves a sandwich and were eating it at the table when Elanna felt a darkness threatening to overtake her.

Oh no. She thought.

The brunette quickly set her sandwich down and said, "I'm not hungry anymore." Then she stood and darted out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

"Wait," Sherman yelled to the girl's retreating form. "I thought we were over the shutting us out stuff!"

As soon as Elanna shut the door and locked it, she ran to a corner to make herself as far away from the door and her friends as possible. Then everything went black.

Transition

Sherman could not believe Elanna had just done that. She just took off as if he was a nightmare or something. Mr. Peabody walked over to him and placed his paw on the teenager's shoulder (Which he did not have to reach for because Sherman was sitting down.

"Don't worry." He said calmly. "When she's ready, she will tell us what's going on."

Sherman sighed. "I suppose."

"Well, we could go over to the Petersons' house while we let her deal with this." Mr. Peabody suggested.

Sherman stood silent for a moment. He didn't want to leave Elanna, but the again, visited with someone who would talk to him for more than five seconds did seem nice. Sherman nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," He said. "I'd love too."

Transition

Elanna opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" She asked standing to her feet. She gasped when she saw the sight of her room. It was even worse than last night. There were scratch marks on the door and walls. Her books had been ripped to little to nothing as well as her stuff was all over the floor.

She opened her door and slowly walked down the hall.

"Mr. Peabody?" She said walking down the stairs. "Sherman?"

Elanna stopped when she noticed a small piece of paper on the coffee table. She walked over to the table and picked it up.

It said:

Elanna,

We have gone to the Petersons' house to let you sort through what you are going through. We hope you can get things sorted out and we can fix this together. If you need us you know my phone number.

-Mr. Peabody and Sherman

Elanna didn't know if she should be happy or freak out. She was glad they weren't here to see her go through that rampage but she was scared because what if someone came here unexpectedly and she lost it.

Elanna started to hyperventilate until she saw the lights flickering then commended herself to calm down.

Elanna made her way back to her room, which surprisingly calmed her down a bit. She looked around at the mess that lay before her. Then did she noticed that the mirror on her dresser was the only thing that wasn't broken.

Huh, she thought. Maybe this thing likes to look at herself….itself.

Elanna then noticed her reflection wasn't the same. She was rearing her white dress in which she met Mr. Peabody and Sherman in, but her reflection was wearing her battle suit, except the one she was wearing was black. This scared Elanna…a lot.

"What are you looking at?" Her reflection asked meanly.

Elanna screamed then fell back to her bed. Her reflection made her way to the bed in the mirror and sat down on it.

"It's you." Elanna said with a shaky voice. "You're the girl I saw in the mirror when I was little."

"Oh, well don't you just have the best memory?" The reflection asked sarcastically. "I'm also the girl who's been taking over your body."

"But…but Dad said you called yourself Discord." Elanna said.

"I also said my name was Annale." Discord replied. "And what's Annale spelled backwards."

Elanna gasped when she realized it was her own name.

"What do you want from me?" Elanna asked though a snarl.

"You?" Discord asked. "Don't you get it? We're the same person."

"No, I wouldn't try to kill my own father." Elanna replied.

"I'm not your clone, stupid." Discord said. "I'm your negative self. And I'm going to take over your body until I feel like stopping. I'm more powerful and I'm stronger."

"We'll see about that." Elanna said clenching her fists.

Discord laughed. "Oh my word. You really think you can defeat me? You're taking to a mirror for cryin' out loud. What are you gonna do, break the mirror? All that's gonna do is give you seven years' worth of bad luck."

"You know that's just a myth, right?" Elanna asked.

Discord scoffed then rolled her eyes. SH waved her hand and she was gone, leaving Elanna's real reflection behind.

Elanna let out a breath. This…was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Just to say this Discord is not a demon or anything she is just the negative side of Elanna. She isn't possessing her like a demon would. Now that that's cleared up, if you are wondering about thing that Sherman and Penny will be talking about in this chapter, you'll just have to know because I'm not telling. Please make sure to leave a review. Thanks.**

Sherman sat on the floor in Penny's room. They had been playing board games for the past two hours.

"I'm bored." Sherman said dropping his game piece.

"I think that is why they're called board games." Penny replied.

Sherman snickered at that comment, but then he frowned remembering how interested Elanna was in these games.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm just worried about Elanna, that's all." He said as he rose to sit in the chair beside Penny's desk.

"I'm am too." Penny said. "After all, what happened a few days ago wasn't like Elanna at all."

"What happened a few days ago?" A voice asked.

Sherman nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Mrs. Peterson.

Good Lord, that woman's sneaky. Sherman thought.

"Ah…nothing, Mom." Penny lied. "Elanna's just been acting strange lately."

"Well," Mrs. Peterson said. "She could be on her-"

"Mom!" Penny yelled as if she were embarrassed for her friend.

Mrs. Peterson looked at Sherman, then realized what she was going to say in front of him.

"Oh, well then. I'll just check up on you two later." She said before shutting the door.

Penny face palmed.

"Oh my word! She is so embarrassing sometimes." Penny said dramatically.

"I know what your mom was going to say." Sherman said. "Just so you know."

Penny blushed. "Really?"

"She's lived me for six months. I know when it's THAT time." Sherman replied.

"Going back to the topic of being worried about Elanna," Penny said changing the subject. "Has she come out of her room yet?"

Sherman nodded. "Yeah, she did before we left. She was hungry so I made some sandwiches."

Penny clapped her hands together. "That's great!" She exclaimed.

"Only to have her half eat her sandwich and run back up to her room." Sherman said sadly.

"Oh," Penny said as her smile faded. "That's not so great." She smiled again. "But don't worry. We'll figure this out soon. I know we will."

A knock came from the door.

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody said. "Time to go."

Sherman gave Penny a hug then walked to the door and opened it. Sherman's father stood there, smiling as if he were happy to leave. Sherman could see the worry in Mr. Peabody's eyes, obviously for Elanna.

Mr. and Mrs. Peterson stood behind the white beagle.

"Goodbye, Sherman." Penny said as he and Mr. Peabody walked toward the door.

"Bye, Penny." Sherman replied.

"Goodbye, Peabody." Mr. Peterson said. "Goodbye, Sherman. It was great having you here. Hey, and next time you visit, be sure to bring Svetlana over. I like that kid."

Mr. Peabody gave the man a confused look. "Do you mean 'Elanna'?" He asked.

Mr. Peterson slapped his hands together then pointed at Mr. Peabody. "Exactly."

"But make sure she's feeling well enough to come." Mrs. Peterson said.

Mr. Peabody let a gasp, scared for what she might mean. Sherman snickered.

"Don't want her coming over while she's on her-"

"MOM!" Penny yelled.

It was all Sherman could do to keep himself from laughing. Mr. Peabody gave out a sigh of relief. He knew what they meant, but he just didn't want them to know what was wrong with Elanna now.

"Well, ah….goodbye." Sherman said as he and Mr. Peabody walked out of the house to the orange moped.

"So ah…what was that about?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"It's a long story." Sherman replied.

Transition

The elevator door opened and Mr. Peabody and Sherman stepped into the living room.

"Well," Mr. Peabody said to his son. "I think we should get ready for bed."

"Can we check on Elanna first?" He asked.

Mr. Peabody nodded. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sherman then darted up the stairs toward Elanna's room. Mr. Peabody let out a sigh. Mrs. Peterson had given him quite a scare back at their house. But now knowing what she meant he gave out a chuckle.

Mr. Peabody waited for Sherman to come back down. He thought maybe Sherman could get her to come out and if not, then the both of them could try to talk to the girl.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled. "Would you come here, please!?"

Hearing the sound of his name being called, Mr. Peabody made his way up the stairs to Elanna's room.

"What is it, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman pointed to the door. "She won't come out." He replied.

Mr. Peabody knocked on the door. "Elanna," He said. "Are you in there?"

"I'm not in the mood for company know." She told them. "Please, go away."

"Elanna, please come out." Sherman said. "Or at least let us in."

"NO!" She said almost immediately. She said it so loud that it made Peabody jump.

"Please, I'll come out tomorrow, I promise. Just please, go away." Mr. Peabody heard the girl plead.

Mr. Peabody sighed and looked at Sherman, whose eyes were full of disappointment.

"All right." Mr. Peabody said. "But you have to come out tomorrow…..all day."

There was a silence, but then a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay."

Mr. Peabody smiled. He turned to Sherman.

"Now," He said. "We've checked on Elanna. Now get ready for bed."

Sherman nodded and started to walk to the bathroom. He then stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Peabody, do you really think Elanna will come out tomorrow?" The red head asked.

Mr. Peabody paused. He didn't want to lie, but in reality he wasn't sure.

"Well, Sherman." The white dog replied. "Elanna said she would, so we just have to believe she will."

Sherman said nothing as if he were thinking on the comment, but then smiled and said, "Okay." Then he dashed off to the bathroom.

Mr. Peabody looked at the door.

"Please come out tomorrow." He murmured.

Then he turned on his paw and walked down the hallway.

Transition

Elanna paced back and forth across your room. Why did she say she would come out tomorrow?

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." Elanna said chanting a saying her mother used to say. She never thought she would come to say those words. But here she was, saying this and shutting people out.

"Wow." Discord said in the mirror. "Looks like it's too nightmares in one."

"Shut up." Elanna said through clenched teeth. She had only known herself for a couple of hours and already she couldn't stand her.

"You knew this would happen sooner or later." Her reflection continued. "You knew you would end up saying those words and shutting those you loved out to protect them. Just like your mother did." She smiled darkly. "I'm just wonderin' who you're gonna strike in the heart."

"I said 'SHUT UP'!" Elanna yelled as she shot electricity at the mirror. The sound of glass shattering was overpowered by Elanna's screams of pain as she had just hurt herself in her body.

"You know," Discord said through Elanna's hand mirror. "For someone who is so smart in electricity and energy, in common sense you can be just plain stupid."

Elanna was breathing heavy. Every bit of her felt drained.

"Don't you get it?" Discord asked. "As long as I'm in your body you and I feel the same things. We are like one."

"Then how do I get you out of my body?" Elanna asked.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I asked." Elanna replied.

"It doesn't matter to me." Discord said. "No matter what happens I get my own body."

"How, are you gonna take someone else's?"

"Nope."

Then she was gone from the mirror, leaving Elanna alone in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I'm sorry if the chapters in this sorry aren't as long as the chapters in my first one. Please forgive me. I also would like to know what you guys think about this story so please leave a review. **

**Thanks.**

The first thing Sherman did that next morning was race to Elanna's door.

"Elanna!" He yelled knocking on the door. "Come out! You promised!" He continues to knock on the door loudly.

"Sherman." Mr. Peabody said as he joined the red head at Elanna's door. "Please stop shouting. I'm sure she'll come out soon."

"But she promised. Why would she lie to us?" Sherman asked.

"Remember the last time she lied to us?" Asked Mr. Peabody.

"You mean the time she said she didn't eat the cookies?"

Mr. Peabody shook his head. "No, when she lied to us about her being an electro light and having powers."

"Yes, I remember, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied.

"And why did she do that?"

"Because she was scared?" He guessed.

"And?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Because she didn't want us to get hurt?" Sherman guessed once more.

"Exactly." Replied Mr. Peabody. "Which is probably why Elanna is keeping herself in that room. She's shutting out because she's scared she might hurt us."

Sherman was about to reply when the door swung open. Elanna was in a light blue dress, which she had worn only a few times.

"Good morning, Sherman." Elanna said with a smile. "Good morning, Mr. Peabody."

She closed the door before anyone could see what was inside. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well," Mr. Peabody said. "After Sherman and I eat breakfast we were thinking of inviting Ms. Penny over to take a trip on the Waybac."

Elanna's smile seemed forced. "That's um….that's great. Wonderful actually."

"Well, we don't have to. If you want to do something else-" Sherman said but was cut off by the brunette.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She said quickly. "I'd love to go. But where to? If I may ask."

"I was thinking of visiting the year of 1870, when Thomas Edison perfected the light bulb." Mr. Peabody suggested.

"Didn't he invent the light bulb?" Elanna asked raising one eyebrow.

"No," Mr. Peabody replied. "The light bulb was invented by Joseph Swan, but it was Edison who perfected it so it would work. Most do get that confused. "

"Okay, do you want me to call Penny?" She asked changing the subject.

"No," Sherman said. "I'll do it later, but first we have to eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Elanna told them.

"Naturally." Said Mr. Peabody.

Sherman could barely believe that a half-eaten sandwich could still keep the girl full. It made no sense to him. But he just merely shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

Transition

"I'm gonna go clean my room up a bit." Elanna said before rushing upstairs. Once she got to her room, she shut the door and locked it.

She surveyed the mess before her. She had managed to cover up the scratched walls and doors with posters and pictures. She also had sewn up most of her ripped dresses,(Which as why she was searing this dress) but her room was still a complete disaster. She knew she would have to get new bed sheets and she would need to paint her desk and dresser (Because they were definitely going to see those scratch marks), as well as get a new mirror.

Elanna picked up whatever glass was left around the dresser. She hadn't bothered to do a full clean up last night. She was about to see if she could sew her sheets back together when she heard a knock on her door.

"Elanna!" Sherman yelled from the other side of the door. "Penny's here and Mr. Peabody's ready to go. Come on."

Elanna walked to the door and unlocked it. She had to hold in a scream as Sherman suddenly swung the door open. Out of panic Elanna grabbed Sherman and spun him around to where he was facing the hallway. She stepped out then shut the door.

"Okay, then. Let's go." She said dragging Sherman down the hallway and down the stairs.

The two were greeted by Penny and Mr. Peabody.

"Took you long enough." Penny mumbled under her breath.

"To the Waybac!" Sherman exclaimed as he pressed the elevator button.

When the elevator reached its destination, the four briskly walked to the Waybac. Mr. Peabody put in the codes and the door opened. They walked to the Waybac and went inside and Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny took their seats while Elanna stood.

Elanna felt the darkness trying to overtake her. It was strong, really strong. But she couldn't give in. Mr. Peabody turned the Waybac and Elanna felt more powerful. The electricity was helping her, as if it were trying to keep her from letting the evil, which was a good thing.. She still had to control herself, but she didn't have to try as hard. The date was set and the Waybac took off. Elanna had now grown used to the sudden rush and no longer needed to hold on to the back of Sherman's chair.

She just hoped all of today would be like right now.

Transition

Sherman said goodbye to Penny as she walked into the elevator.

"I told you." She said before the elevator door closed. "She'll be fine. Just give her some time."

Sherman looked around. He still had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right with his friend. She was in her room. That wasn't a surprise. She acted kind of strange when she was with them though, stranger than usual. He noticed how relaxed Elanna was while she was in the Waybac, but once she had stepped out she acted as if she were in pain. She had tried to hide it, but Sherman could tell that something wrong with Elanna.

Sherman decided it would be best if he talked to Mr. Peabody about it tomorrow.

With that he made his way up to his room and got ready for bed.

Transition

"How is this even possible?" Pitch asked as he paced around in his lair. "The arrow was suppose to kill off her light completely. Not just put darkness into her."

Pitch had been planning this for years. Elanna was one of the most powerful being in this dimension. But she wasn't powerful enough to fight the fear and darkness in his arrow. Not even the Sand Man could fight it. Something must have happened to cause her to become immune to it. Maybe not completely, but somewhat immune to his dark fearful powers.

Then, the realization hit Pitch so hard he almost fell over.

The Nightmare Bite.

Pitch remembered the day when one of his nightmares bit Elanna's arm. She became very sick afterward. It was either going to kill her or fill the child with darkness. Pitch thought this was great. Now he would have all that power and not have to go through the trouble.

But he was proven wrong when Princess Rapunzel, the princess of Corona, had to come and save her with her magic golden hair.

The child Elanna never became the dark Princess Pitch had wanted her to become.

The boogie man chuckled softly at the remembrance of putting a nightmare into a king's mind about Corona taking over his kingdom. The king was so enraged by the nightmare he ordered to attack the kingdom of Corona. Princess Rapunzel was never seen afterwards.

He hadn't expected the king to move towards Arendelle, but it proved to be a blessing. Because of it Princess Amy was taken and assumed killed. This caused Elanna to run away and meet the smart dog and his brat etcetera…etcetera.

Pitch knew this darkness that was inside the Princess would soon take over her. But he also knew that Elanna could get Discord out of her body. Then he would have his power, but the original would still be alive. That couldn't happen. Elanna would have to become completely And he would make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Peabody didn't understand how Elanna had come of her shell so quickly, but she did, and he didn't complain. Every day for the past month she had come out of her room and ask if they could go on the Waybac.

He and Sherman were eating breakfast. It would be any minute now the girl would come rushing down.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said. "Where are we going in the Waybac today?"

"Not where, Sherman. When." Me. Peabody corrected. "And I was thinking of visiting my old friend Leonardo De Vinci."

"Okay." Sherman said. "Elanna likes visiting Mr. De Vinci."

"Yes, she certainly does." Mr. Peabody said with a chuckle as he remembered the last time he brought Elanna to that time. She ended up painting the entire wall. It wasn't a bad picture, but she did have to clean all of it off.

"Do you think she'll want to go in the Waybac today?" Sherman asked breaking Mr. Peabody's train of thought.

"I don't see why not." The white dog replied.

I just hope she doesn't shut us out again. He added mentally.

Transition

Elanna looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ha." She laughed. "Now you can't take me over."

Discord shot an ugly look. "We'll just see about that."

What Elanna didn't know is that Pitch was giving Discord power, and a lot of it at that.

"You don't know just how powerful I can get." Discord told her. "I have tricks up my sleeve and you just don't know it."

"Thank for the warning." Elanna said with a laugh.

She left the room feeling more confident by the minute. She made her way down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody." She said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just talking about when we should go on the Waybac." Mr. Peabody replied.

"How about now?" Elanna asked.

Sherman snickered. "Not when like what time we should go. When as in what time we should go to."

Elanna gave them a confused look. Mr. Peabody sighed.

"He means where." The beagle confessed.

"Oh, okay." Elanna said with a nod. "Well, is it just us three or is Penny coming as well?"

"Penny will be here this afternoon." Sherman replied.

"So we're aren't leaving yet?" Elanna asked.

Mr. Peabody shook his head. "Not yet. You two will have to wait a few more hours."

All the confidence that was in Elanna was now gone. She felt her other self trying to take over.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel." She whispered as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Elanna?" Sherman asked as he ran to her side. "You don't look too good."

"I-I'm fine." Elanna lied. "But thanks for your concern."

"We can go play a board game if you want." Sherman suggested. "I know how much you like them."

Elanna walked away shaking her head. "No thanks. I'm just gonna go back up to my room until it's time to go to the past. Okay?"

"No, it's…it's not okay." Sherman said.

Elanna stopped walking toward the stairs but said nothing.

"Why is it that you never want to spend time with us unless it's on the Waybac?" The red head continued. "Are we that uninteresting that the only time you have fun with us is in the past?"

"N-no." Elanna mumbled quietly.

"Then why do you shut out?"

Elanna gasped when she heard that saying. She couldn't stand to have history repeat itself.

"Why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

Elanna spun around. "I'm not afraid of anything, Sherman! You have no idea what I'm going through so just….just leave me alone!"

Not even waiting for Sherman to reply, Elanna dashed back to her room.

Transition

Sherman could not believe that had just happened. He had never yelled at Elanna like that. The only person he's ever done that to was his dad on the Waybac. And that was six, nearly seven years ago.

"Sherman." Mr. Peabody said joining the boy in the living room. "I heard shouting. Is everything alright?"

Sherman buried his face in his hands. "No, I think I just drove Elanna further away than she already was."

Mr. Peabody reached up and placed a paw on his boy's shoulder. "Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Transition

After what seemed an eternity, Elanna heard a knock on her door.

"Elanna," Said Sherman from the hallway. "Penny's here. We're leaving."

Elanna jumped out of her bed and raced to the door. She swung the door open (nearly knocking Sherman over) and ran down the hallway. She wasn't even sure if she shut the door all the way, but right now she didn't really care.

Once she and Sherman had gotten downstairs, they were greeted by Mr. Peabody and Penny. The four then got into the elevator and it took them to the Waybac room. The elevator door opened, they made their way to the door, and Mr. Peabody put in the codes, as usual. But as they made their way to the Waybac, Elanna felt something wrong. And it scared her, but she quickly got over that once the four had stepped in the Waybac and Mr. Peabody turned it on and set the date.

Don't worry. Elanna old herself. Everything's going to be just-

Elanna gasped as pain went through her entire body. It felt like a human would feel if they were being electrocuted.

But that's not possible. She thought. Then she heard an evil laughter, coming from on her own voice. It was all in her head, of course, but it didn't make Elanna feel any more in control.

Discord must be using the electricity in the Waybac for her own benefits. Elanna knew she should have listened, but know all she could do was hope that she kept herself in control.

The Waybac came to a stop. Elanna looked up. They were in Italy. Visiting Leonardo De Vinci.

Elanna really hoped she didn't lose control. She knew he was already freaked out about her powers (Since she wasn't born yet, Queen White Light couldn't do anything about it), and she didn't want to freak the guy out any more.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Peabody." De Vinci said as Mr. Peabody and the three teens stepped out of the Waybac. "How good to see you." De Vinci turned to the teenagers. "And you too, Sherman. And Penny. And….Elanna, Nice to see you as well."

Elanna sighed. She knew she would probably never fit in like the others, but he have to give her those weird looks?

Elanna's thoughts were pushed away when she felt another jolt of pain stab through her.

"So, Leo." Mr. Peabody said. "I've heard you're flying machine has been repaired."

"Yes, it did take me awhile to rebuild it." De Vinci replied.

Elanna remembered Sherman telling her the story when he and Penny destroyed it, but that was six years ago. Why did it take so long?

"It is actually in that stand." Mr. De Vinci said pointing to the large structure that stood before them.

This was the first time Elanna had even noticed that, but she did have a big a problem that she had to deal with.

Elanna groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Discord was fighting her, and her evil self seemed to be winning. This wasn't good. Elanna didn't think she could hold it in much longer.

"Elanna," Penny asked. "Are you okay?"

They were all staring at her.

"Just stay away." She said. With that she took off in a run down the hill and into the woods. She had barely made it in when everything went black.

Transition

"Elanna!" Sherman yelled as he and Penny ran down the hill.

"Elanna!" Penny yelled.

The two made their way to the beginnings of the woods.

"Do you think she went in there?" Penny asked.

Sherman shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "But there's only one way to find out."

With that he and started walking with Penny right on his tail.

"What if she's not in here?" She asked.

"I told you, there's only find way to find out."

The two kept walking until Sherman saw a figure.

"Wait." He said stopping. The figure looked like a girl, but it was wearing pants. And it was leather, black leather.

"Come on." Sherman said. "We can ask this…person if they've seen our friend."

"I'm pretty sure that's a girl, Sherman." Penny said.

Sherman shrugged and he and Penny walked toward the girl. She was a little shorter than Sherman. He tapped on her shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me." He said. "Have you seen our friend? We think she ran in here and-"

Sherman and Penny gasped as the girl turned around.

"Discord." He whispered.

"You know what?" Discord said. "I actually have seen your friend, but I don't think you'll be seeing her for a while." She smiled as she made one of her black energy balls.

"Run!" Sherman yelled grabbing Penny's hand.

Discord threw the ball and it flew past Sherman head, hitting a tree and making it explode into a thousand pieces. Discord continued to throw her dark energy balls at the two and they kept running. They finally reached the edge of the woods and the two run up the hill using all the strength and energy thy have left.

"Do you think we lost her?" Penny asked breathlessly.

"I…don't…know." Sherman replied.

"She told you to stay away."

The two turned around and saw Discord shaking her head slowly.

"You should've listened, but no. You had to go find her. You had to. To make sure she was okay. Well, your friend Elanna's fine, just a little cramped." She smiled wickedly. "I just wish I could say the same you."

Discord threw an electricity ball at Sherman, who ducked just in time. The electricity ball hit one of the beams of the structure that held the flying machine. It wobbled and the flying machine fell off.

Discord let out a scream as the flying machine fell onto her.

"Elanna!" Sherman yelled as he started to run toward the broken 'plane', but Penny grabbed his arm.

"Sherman, no." She said. "We don't if that's Elanna or Discord."

Suddenly, the door's to Mr. De Vinci's house (?) burst open. He and Mr. Peabody came running out.

"My flying machine!" Mr. De Vinci yelled once he saw the machine in pieces.

"What happened here?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Something weird happened to Elanna-" Penny started to say.

"And she started chasing us and throwing black electricity balls at us." Sherman continued.

"And then she threw an electricity ball at Sherman-"

"And it hit the beam and the machine fell on top of her." Sherman said.

Sherman then heard a moan. He looked back at the broken flying machine and saw it move a little.

"Come on." Mr. Peabody said running to the broken machine.

The others followed and pulled Elanna away from the rubble.

Elanna groaned as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked putting a hand on her head.

Sherman knew it was Elanna. Her outfit was a dress instead of the black leather and her eyes were no longer that hideous yellow.

She looked around at the damage she had caused.

"Oh no."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone. Sorry most of these chapters have been kind of short. I will probably not be posting new chapters every day because I need a break. Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks.**

Elanna sat on the couch back at the penthouse. Mr. Peabody sat beside her. He was shocked when Sherman and Penny told him the story again, this time with more detail. He glanced at her, she had been like that for nearly two hours.

Elanna would never do something like that. Mr. Peabody thought. She almost died for those two. There's no way she would just turn around and try to kill them.

"Don't worry." He told the frightened girl. "The trolls took a blood sample and they will find out what's going on."

Elanna didn't respond. She just continued to look down at her hands.

"Whatever is going on you're going to get through this." The beagle said trying to reassure her.

Still no reply.

Sherman and Penny walked into the room. Only then did the brunette look up.

"I told you to stay away." Elanna said coldly. "Why didn't you listen?"

The two stood there, dumbfounded.

"I….uh….I-I-" Sherman stammered.

"Save it." Elanna said harshly then stood. She turned to Mr. Peabody. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

The white beagle watched the girl dash away back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Penny said with an attitude. "We were only trying to help."

Mr. Peabody turned to face them. "And that 'only trying to help' could've gotten you killed. Whatever is wrong with Elanna is not something a normal human being would have. What she becomes at…those times is dangerous. And not something you should mess with."

"Don't you mean something?" Penny asked once more with an attitude.

"Why is she acting like this?" Sherman asked. "She's never done anything like this before."

"You've also known her for only seven months. And she's been living with you for six." Said Penny.

Really, Mr. Peabody thought in annoyance. What is with her today?

"Anyway," Mr. Peabody said. "Just be careful around her and don't give her a hard time about this, okay?"

Sherman and Penny both nodded.

"Good." Said Mr. Peabody, then he added mentally, I just hope she won't give herself a hard time about this.

Transition

Elanna paced around in her room.

"This is bad. Really, really bad." She said to herself. She felt awful about snapping at Sherman, but she was just so angry at him and Penny right now. But no matter how angry she was, she would never want to hurt them."I should've seen this coming." She said. "How could I have been so stupid? I could've hurt Sherman."

"I warned you."

Elanna turned around to face her mirror.

"Shut up." Elanna said meanly.

"What?" Discord asked looking offended. "It's not my fault you don't listen to a warning when you hear it."

"You're the one that took over my body!" Elanna yelled.

"Oh, please." Discord scoffed. "You're just scared 'cause you can't face who you really are, you monster."

"Me? No, that's where you're wrong. It's you who's the monster." Elanna said.

"Don't you get it? We are the same person." Discord said. "I'm a monster. You're a monster. We're a monster. You can't escape it. So if you stay here, which you probably will, you are going to hurt someone. No matter how hard you try. No matter how many days you stay locked up in your room away from everyone else. No matter how much electricity you use to keep me from fighting. You're going to hurt someone. Why? BECAUSE YOU ARE A MONSTER."

Elanna was breathing heavily. She couldn't bear to think of what she would do Sherman or Penny or Mr. Peabody.

"No." Elanna said, her voice cracking. "You-you're wrong."

Discord raised an eyebrow then smiled darkly. "Am I?" She let out an evil laugh then disappeared from the mirror.

Elanna sat down on her bed, horrified from what she had just heard.

"No," She said. "I wouldn't. I-I couldn't."

But SHE would. A voice in the back of her head told her.

"I-I'm not going to let that happen." She told herself. But she didn't sound to reassuring. She was scared, and Discord knew it. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

Transition.

"What do you think's wrong with Elanna?" Penny asked Sherman once they had entered his room.

"I'm not completely for sure. But I this Discord that's inside Elanna must be like... she is Elanna."

"Why do you think that?" Penny asked.

"Because," Sherman replied. "She said her name was Annale, but we should call her Discord."

"So?"

"What's Annale spelled backwards?" Sherman asked.

Penny was silent for a moment trying to spell it out. She gasped when she finally figured it out.

"But… but how is that even possible?" Penny asked.

Sherman shrugged. "I don't know. How are electrolights and the Guardians and the Snow Queen even possible?"

Penny scoffed. "Shut up."

"What?" Sherman asked. "I'm just saying."

"Back to what you were saying," Penny said changing back to the subject. "If this Discord is Elanna in some way, why is she still in Elanna's body? Wouldn't they become like… two different persons or something?"

Sherman was silent for a moment. She did have a point, but was it possible?

"I don't know." Replied Sherman. "I really don't know."

Transition

The trolls hurried around Grand Papi, who was busy at work with the blood samples he had gotten from Elanna.

"We must be careful." He told them. "Her blood has much power, and we must handle it with care."

Another troll brought it to a tiny wooden table.

"Get me the pond's rain water." Grand Papi said. "And some of Elsa's icy magic."

A troll quickly got him the pond rain water and then set off to get some of Queen Elsa's magic.

Once it was brought to him, he put the water into the cold magic until the water was frozen. Grand Papi then added the blood once the water started to melt. The two started to mix.

"Why did you have to freeze the water only for it to melt?" A young troll asked.

"To purify it." The old troll replied.

"Then why didn't you just get rain water?" The young troll asked again.

"Because it doesn't work that way." Grand Papi said a little annoyed.

The troll turned his attention back to the experiment.

"I need one more thing." He said turning to his messenger troll. "Go to the castle and get something pure from Princess Elanna's room. Make sure it one of her possessions, and it had to be pure."

"How pure?" Asked the messenger troll.

Grand Papi frowned. "It cannot have one flaw. It has to be perfect."

The messenger troll nodded then made himself into a rock and rolled off to the castle.

Grand Papi looked back at Elanna's blood. The water was almost completely melted. His messenger would have to hurry if this was going to work.

A few minutes later, the messenger troll returned with a dress that belonged to the princess when she was a baby.

Grand Papi took the dress and laid it down across the table. He got the blood mixed with water and poured it on the dress.

"Why'd you do that foe?" The young troll asked.

"Because it has to be pure to take upon the disease and blood, or else it would have done nothing." Grand Papi replied as he watched the dress for the results to appear. Once they did though, he wished they had not. "Oh, my." He said. "We have to alert the others immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the delay. I tried to make this one a little bit longer, but it was kind of hard. I really hope you like this chapter and by the way, I would really like to know what you think about my story so please leave a review to tell me. Thanks.**

"Elanna." Sherman said as he tapped on her bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready."

After a few moments the door slowly opened and a groggy Elanna stepped out. Her was and mess and was all in her face. Plus, she was still in her nightgown.

That's weird. Thought Sherman. Elanna's usually up before all of us.

"Breakfast is ready." Sherman repeated. "We're thinking of going on a Waybac trip afterwards."

Elanna's body tensed and her eyes widened at hearing the word, 'Waybac'. Ever since the little incident that happened a few days ago, Elanna refused to get near the thing, much less get in the thing and travel through time.

"Or," Sherman said trying to calm his friend down. "We could go to the park."

Elanna seemed to calm down a bit at that. "Okay." She said in a happy tone. "Once I get changed I'll be down there in a bit."

"Okay." Sherman said before Elanna shut the door. Sherman then began to walk down the stairs and to the kitchen.

She was acting less distant but she still wasn't acting the same as before she got shot with that arrow. Sherman knew that there was only a matter of time before Discord would overtake Elanna once more. He would tell that to Mr. Peabody though. 'Cause if he did, Sherman was sure his dad would send Elanna home to her parents and the trolls immediately for Sherman's own sake. He just wished Elanna would tell him what was going on. Maybe if she did, they could fix it.

"She has a problem with sharing secrets." Sherman mumbled as he entered the kitchen.

"What was that, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked as he put the eggs and bacon on three plates.

"Nothing, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody asked. "Why are you so tense?"

Sherman hadn't noticed he was tense. "I-I'm not tense." The red head stammered.

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody said giving the **THAT** look. "What's wrong?"

Sherman sighed as he sat down at the table."I'm kind of worried about Elanna."

"Kind of?" Mr. Peabody asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay." Sherman said giving a sheepish smile. "Really worried. It's just…" Sherman sighed. "She isn't very happy anymore. And all she wants to do is stay in her room." Sherman sighed again. "She doesn't even want to go on Waybac trips anymore."

"Is that all?" Asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well," Sherman said as he thought for a moment. "She never wants to talk about it and-"

Sherman's words were cut off when Elanna burst into the room. "Hey, guys." She said with a smile. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

Mr. Peabody handed the girl a plate with the breakfast foods. "Bacon and eggs." He replied.

"Mm. Thanks, Mr. Peabody." Elanna said as she walked to the table. She then bowed her head and gave a silent prayer before devouring her food.

Mr. Peabody turned to Sherman. "She looks perfectly normal to me." The white beagle said. "Well, normal for her."

Sherman let out a grunt.

_There is no way she is back to normal, well her normal at least, in like three days or so._ Sherman thought. _She's putting on an act. Yeah, that's it. She's putting on an act. And I'm going to find out why._

Transition

Elanna sat on the picnic table at the park. She didn't really feel like playing today, even if it was with her best friends. What she really wanted was to stay on bed all day. After the accident (at least, that's what Mr. Peabody called it) that happened two... or was it three? It might have been four days ago. Elanna couldn't remember nor did she care. All she knew was she lost it and she almost hurt her friends. Which was one thing she told herself she would not do.

_You also told yourself you wouldn't shut people out like your mother did._ A voice in her head told her. Elanna sighed. Because she knew that voice in her head was right. Or was it? For all she knew, it could be Discord trying to mess her mind. After all, she was already in there.

"Hey, Elanna!"

The sudden noise made Elanna jump. So high in fact when she hit the seat of the picnic table she almost fell off of it as well.

Elanna turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Are you gonna come play with us or what?" Penny asked as she tried (and failed) to hide her laughter at what had just happened.

Elanna grunted. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She shook her head and saw both Penny and Sherman frown. The two continued to stare at her, which was starting to creep her out a bit.

Elanna sighed. She knew they weren't going to stop until she gave in and played whatever game (no matter how stupid) they had made up with them. The brunette stood and was about to join them when she felt an all too familiar pain. Elanna gasped as she felt Discord fighting her from the inside. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel._ Elanna thought as she fought with herself. She had to get out of there. She had to retake control of herself before she hurt someone. Before she hurt Sherman.

"Elanna, are you alright?" Mr. Peabody asked. He was suddenly at her side with Sherman and Penny making their way towards her.

"Have….to get….back." Elanna managed to say.

"Get back where?" Asked Mr. Peabody.

Sherman and Penny were at her side now. She had managed to regain control of her movements, and without saying a word, Elanna bolted out of the park. She didn't care if she almost got hit by a car while crossing the streets. She just knew she had to get home.

Transition

Sherman watched in horror as he saw Elanna run out into the street, dodging every car with ease.

"Elanna!" Sherman yelled. He, Penny, and Mr. Peabody began to run after her and calling her name. Elanna paid no attention to the three's desperate attempts to get the girl to slow down. She just kept running….and running, until she made into the building in which she and Sherman and Mr. Peabody lived.

Sherman ran into the building just in time to see Elanna enter the stair way.

"Come on." Mr. Peabody said. "The elevator's faster."

The three all ran into the elevator and pushed the button that would take them up to the penthouse. Once the elevator door opened Sherman saw Elanna running across the living room.

"Elanna, stop!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the wrist. "Stop running! Stop shutting us out! Please, just stop!"

"Let me go!" Elanna screamed as she tried to get away. "Don't you see?!" Elanna said with her eyes shut tight. "I'm doing this for your own-" Elanna's words suddenly stopped. Her pained expression turned into an evil smile.

Sherman gasped when she opened her eyes.

_Yellow._

Discord reeled back her other arm then hit Sherman with all her might, sending him flying backwards.

"I have to say," Discord said dusting her black battle suit off. "You're pretty strong, for a mortal. But you're also pretty stupid, not heading the warning of an electro light. Now you have to deal with ME."

Discord made a black electricity ball and threw it at the red head, who quickly dodged it, barely.

"You're pretty good with dodging too. It's such a shame I have destroy you."

"Leave him alone!" Penny yelled as she charged toward the girl.

Discord yawned putting her hand over her mouth then evilly smiled, and with one quick swipe of her hand the plug in cord rose and tied Penny up, then threw her into the wall.

"Penny!" Sherman yelled in fear. He turned his eyes toward Discord, who still had her eyes on Penny. Sherman quickly stood and began to run toward the elevator.

"Oh, no." Discord said. She made the plug in cord come to life at her command. She did one short hand motion and the next thing Sherman he was tied up and in the air. "I'm not done with you yet." She said darkly with an evil smile on her face.

The growl from behind her caused Annele to turn around.

"Do not touch him!" Mr. Peabody said through clenched teeth as he ran on all fours toward Elanna's negative self.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Discord groaned. She swiped her hand again and a violent wind surged through the penthouse knocking Mr. Peabody into the glass table causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. The dog let out a pained whimper as he tried to get back up once more.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled as he wiggled free from his wired trap. Discord noticed this and then turned around.

"You never give up, do you?" Discord asked almost in a laugh. "You can't beat me. Not even your precious Elanna can beat me, so what makes you think you can? You can't even stay away." She pushed her left arm backwards which made giant black spikes around Mr. Peabody and Penny, pining them up against the wall. She then, using her right arm, pushed Sherman up against wall, pinning him by his neck.

"Mr. Peabody! Penny!" Sherman tried to yell, but it sounded raspy.

"I don't understand what I saw in you, mortal child." Discord said as she began to push Sherman harder into the wall. Sherman gasped for air, but none came. Discord smiled and laughed darkly. "Goodbye, Sherman."

Then, just when Sherman thought he was done for, the yellow in the girl's eyes were gone and Elanna was in her WHITE battle suit. Her face was full of fear when she saw what she was doing.

"Sherman?" Elanna asked. She released the red head from her grasp. Sherman gasped for air, happy when it filled his lungs this time. Elanna looked all around her, seeing the damage. The damage that she had caused.

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody and Penny. They were no longer pinned against the wall, but they laid up against it, exhausted and in pain.

"This is all my fault." Elanna said looking down at her hands. "I caused this."

Sherman stood up slowly.

"Elanna, this wasn't you." He said.

"Yes, it was, Sherman!" Elanna snapped. "She was right. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." Sherman said taking a step closer to Elanna. "Please, can't we just… can't we just talk about this?"

"Please, just… just stay away. Just stay away from me." Elanna said taking a step away from her friend. She looked at the glass that littered the floor. "You can't be around me." She said. "I can't stay here." Elanna took out her snow globe and threw it on the floor. She then picked up a piece of glass from the floor. Not caring on how much she bleed she sliced her hand, and blood quickly started to pour out. She threw some of the blood onto the portal.

"Arendelle, Norway. Queen Elsa's dimension." Elanna said then ran into the portal, not even turning around to look back.

"Elanna!" Sherman yelled as he sprinted toward the portal. He jumped for it but was too late. The portal had closed. Elanna was gone.

"No." Sherman said as tears welled up in his eyes. He was about to let them flow when he saw a portal open once again.

_Is it Elanna?_ Sherman asked mentally as he watched in awe. But when Sherman saw who was coming to see them he was filled with disappointment. Grand Papi the troll and a few other trolls stepped through the portal before it disappeared. The old troll looked much sterner than the last time Sherman had seen him. Grand Papi looked up at Sherman with a frown.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everybody. This is sort of a short chapter, but don't worry. There will be better chapters soon. Also, if you have any questions please leave a comment. Thanks.**

"We need to talk," Grand Papi troll said sternly.

"Well, okay." Sherman said. "But we can do that after we go find Elanna." Sherman over to Mr. Peabody and Penny. "Are you guys okay?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," She replied. "But I think I'm gonna be sore for a few days."

Sherman turned to Mr. Peabody, who nodded. "I'm quite alright, Sherman." The beagle said. "Just a small cut on my paw from the broken glass, but other than that I'm fine."

Grand Papi walked over to Mr. Peabody. "Here." He said as he took a few herbs from his pocket. He then put them on the dog's injured paw. Then Grand Papi made him clench his paw tightly. "This might sting a little." The troll said. Mr. Peabody winced a few seconds afterward. Then when he opened his paw, the wound was gone.

"Woe." Sherman said.

"Now," Said Grand Papi as he stepped away from the opened glass. "About Elanna."

"You're gonna get her back right?" Sherman asked. "You're gonna make her… make her her again right?"

"Let me speak, boy. You know I… we can't just go and capture her and take Elanna back here against her will." Grand Papi said.

"So you're not going to bring her back?" Asked Sherman.

"Well, I never said that." Grand Papi said shaking his head.

"Then you are?" Sherman asked again.

"Well, I… I can't. It-it doesn't work that way." Grand Papi said fiercely.

"Then give me your snow globe." Sherman said extending his hand.

Grand Papi took a step back. "What?"

"If you're not gonna help us get Elanna back," Sherman replied. "Then we'll have to do it ourselves."

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

Then, without any warning, Sherman lunged for the snow globe.

"Sherman, stop." Mr. Peabody yelled, but the boy did not listen. He was too busy trying to take the snow globe from the old troll, who was much stronger than he appeared.

"Stop, you don't understand!" Grand Papi yelled as he held tight to the snow globe.

"I understand perfectly!" Sherman yelled back. "You just don't want to go look for her because she's really powerful!"

"Exactly," Grand Papi replied. "And when she ran off like that and sliced her hand, her emotions where too much for this place to handle. Her powers take electricity from anything and everything when her emotions are all over the place, which is going to cause the power to go…."

Suddenly the lights, air conditioning, and whatever that used electricity went off in the penthouse.

"Out." Grand Papi said finishing his sentence.

The two stopped struggling for the snow globe. And Grand Papi snatched it back, giving out a grunt.

"I'll go get a flashlight." Mr. Peabody said as he ran into another room. He returned but still there wasn't any light besides the light of the moon and stars above.

"Strange." Said Mr. Peabody and he flicked the switch on and off. "I could have sworn there were new batteries in this. Sherman, will you get the back of batteries in my office?"

"Okay, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said before running into his father's office. He was thankful they were right on his desk, because it would be hard to find them anywhere else with the lights off. He returned to the living room and gave them to Mr. Peabody.

"Thank you, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said. He quickly replaced the batteries and turned on the flashlight. But to his surprise, no light came.

"I told you." Grand Papi said. "She sucked electricity from anything and everything, even batteries."

"How much energy did she actually suck from the city?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Look around." Grand Papi said motioning them toward the window.

Penny gasped and Sherman nearly fell over when he saw that all the building around them where engulfed in darkness.

"This is how it is all over New York." Grand Papi said.

"All of New York?" Sherman asked.

"Like, the entire state of New York?" Penny asked.

Grand Papi nodded.

"We have to find Elanna." Sherman said. "She's the only one who can fix this."

"Before you go," Grand Papi said. "Because I can see there's no way of stopping you, you do need to know what is wrong with Elanna."

"We already know." Penny said.

"Yeah," Said Sherman. "Elanna has this weird negative self living inside of her."

"But that's not all." Replied Grand Papi. "You see, two people cannot live in one body, so if Elanna does not get her negative self out of her body, her negative self will take over her body to where the real Elanna doesn't exist."

All three of them gasped.

"But why can't Elanna take over her body to where Discord doesn't exist?" Sherman asked.

"Assuming Discord is Elanna's negative self, she can't do that. Because Elanna was the first to exist, if Discord was first to exist, then Elanna could take over her body. Do you understand?" Grand Papi asked.

"But I don't where she would go." Mr. Peabody said. "She wouldn't go back to the castle, for fear she might hurt her family, and there's not even a slight chance that she would go to the village, so where else could there be?"

"I'm not sure, but Queen Elsa might know." Grand Papi said. "She kept herself hidden from others for almost fifteen years. I'm sure she would know something to where her daughter would go if she wanted to hide away."

"So… you're letting us go after Elanna?" Asked Penny.

Grand Papi nodded. "But you must be very careful." He warned. "And whatever happens, don't get struck with the magic made by Elanna's negative self. It can harm much worse than Elanna can."

"Why?" Asked Sherman. "Aren't the same?"

"Discord is in Elanna's body, which makes her stronger because she is fueling herself off Elanna's energy, which would be a lot right now after this incident." Grand Papi replied. "So make sure Discord does not hit you with her magic, because if she does, then there is nothing I or anyone else can do to save you."

Sherman shivered, but then he stood tall.

"I'm willing to take risk." He said.

Penny walked up beside him. "Me too."

Mr. Peabody walked up beside Sherman also. "I would as well."

"That's settled." Said Grand Papi. "To the castle!"

Transition

Elanna walked up the North Mountain. It was still cold although in Arendelle it was summer time. She was thankful it was cold, thought. For made her hand stop bleeding. She knew there was an ice castle here that her mother had built many years ago. If that was a place to keep people away than that's where she wanted to be.

Elanna saw a stair case. Some of it was broken off, so she cautiously want around it as she went up the stairs. Elanna knew she could use the energy and electricity through everything, so she wondered if she could do it on the stairs to make more ice. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the stairs and when she opened her eyes, it was perfect. As if it were never broken. She made her way up the rest of the stairs and saw a huge beautiful ice castle. It took a few pushes to get the door opened, but Elanna got in.

"Wow." She said in a near whisper.

All around her was solid ice. There was even a fountain made of ice that had snow coming from it.

"Amazing." Elanna said.

She never knew her mother could build such amazing beautiful things. There was another staircase, and Elanna decided she should go check it out. As she made her way up the stairs, she noticed how beautifully designed they were. There was a snow flake in the middle of each stair, perfectly designed.

When Elanna made it to the top, she gasped. There was ice that were spiked out of the floor and the door to the balcony was broken as well as the rails that kept you from falling off. Elanna sighed. She had a lot of concentrating to do.

**Cool, right. If you're wondering why I'm using the ice castle, just wait. It plays a big part.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everybody. This chapter has some scenes that resemble the scenes to Frozen, which I DO NOT OWN. Sherman and Elanna sing in this and the tune "For the First Time in Forever Reprise." I made up most of the lyrics in this parody of the song. The only words that aren't my own creation are the sentences sang in the movie. I DO NOT Own The original song. Understand? Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

"Your Majesty," Grand Papi troll said to Queen Elsa and King Jack. "Do have any idea where the princess might have gone?"

Elsa shook her head and Jack just looked down. "I-I don't know." Elsa replied. "When Elanna living here she usually just lived among the castle grounds. She went outside to the village but never really beyond that."

"Did you tell her of any places you or Jack might go if you wanted to hide away?" Asked Mr. Peabody. "She might have got inspiration from that and went there."

"I lived in my dimension so if I had to run away I just flew to another continent." Jack said. "Not that it helped."

Sherman turned to Elsa. "What about you, your Highness?"

"Well," Elsa replied. "When I was hiding away it was usually in my room." She paused from a moment. "There was one other place."

"What is it?" Penny asked quickly.

"The ice castle." Elsa said. "But… I haven't been there in years. It might not even be there anymore."

"It is worth a try." Grand Papi said. He turned to Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody. "You three will journey up to the ice castle." Grand Papi turned back to the King and Queen. "I'm sure Kristoff would be willing to help them up the North Mountain, correct?"

Elsa and Jack both nodded. "Of course." Jack said. "We'll get him right away." He turned to a guard who was standing at the door. "Guard, get Ice Master and Deliver Kristoff immediately."

"Yes, you Highness." The guard said before running of into the hallway.

"When will this negative self take over Elanna?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. It depends on when Elanna gives up fighting." The old troll said. "But if that does happen, whatever or whoever your daughter was….. will be gone."

Penny shivered. This wasn't going to be easy, especially if Elanna lost it.

Transition

Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody sat in the back of Kristoff's sleigh. It was a little uncomfortable and it smelled bad. Sherman wasn't sure if it was the reindeer or man controlling it, but he decided I would be best if he didn't say anything.

"So," Kristoff said/yelled from the front of the sleigh. "What made the princess go all… go all…. You know, crazy?"

"It's long story." Penny said as she tried to get into a more comfortable position.

"We've got time." Kristoff said/yelled.

"Well," She began. "I was at their house and we were getting a snack when Mr. Peabody came in and said that Elanna's dad was here. When Elanna went into the living room, King Jack told her that the boogie man had gotten into your dimension or something like that." She paused and took a breath. "We wanted to go, but they kept saying it was too dangerous, then Mr. Peabody took the snow globe and would let them go unless we could come too. Elanna said we could. We came here and Elanna led the nightmare things away from Arendelle and then she and the… the Guardians started to fight them." She took another breath. "Then Elanna got shot with Pitch's arrow."

"You know you could've just said Elanna got shot with Pitch's arrow." Kristoff said.

"But I told you it was a long story."

Sherman snickered. Then Kristoff started humming. (Reindeers are better than people)

"Why do you guys sing all the time?" Sherman asked rudely.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"What?" Asked Kristoff in surprise.

"Well, when we were walking to the castle, a crowd just stared to sing out of nowhere. As that like, a thing in Arendelle?"

Kristoff shrugged. "It just happens that way. It's not like we plan it or anything."

Sherman sighed. "Whatever."

"We stop here." Kristoff said as he tugged on the reins. "Just behind those rocks is a stair case made of ice. It'll lead you straight to the ice castle."

"Aren't you supposed to do that?" Penny asked.

"Um…. I've saw Elsa when she got upset about freezing Arendelle," Kristoff said. "And I've heard the story about when Jack Frost got made and freezed all the nightmare. That's their kid. No way am I going in there with HER all like THAT. I'll wait here for you, but that's as far as I'm going."

"Alright." Mr. Peabody said as he hoped out of the sleigh. "Come on, Sherman. Oh, and by the way," The beagle said turning back to Kristoff. "It's froze. Jack Frost got and froze the nightmares."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sherman couldn't help but be a little frightened of what Kristoff had said about Elsa and Jack. But he, Penny and Mr. Peabody made their way behind the rocks. Just as Kristoff had said, there was a beautiful ice stair case. It was slippery and it was very hard to stay I your feet, but the three soon got the hang of it.

Once they reached the top, Sherman knocked on the door loudly. The double ice doors opened.

"Thank goodness." Sherman mumbled. Then he noticed the inside walls of ice had energy pulsing through it.

"Wow." Penny said in amazement.

"It's amazing." Mr. Peabody said.

"Hello, Elanna!" Sherman yelled slipping but catching himself before he could fall. "It's me, Sherman."

"And Penny and Mr. Peabody!" Penny yelled.

"Sherman."

The three looked up and saw Elanna at the top of the stairs. She was wearing her white battle suit. She stood tall but Sherman could see the fear in her eyes.

"Why…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came looking for you." Sherman replied. "You need to come back home." He took a step up the stairs and Elanna took a step back.

"No, I belong here." She said looking at her hands. "Where I can be how I am…. Without hurting anybody."

"This isn't who you are." Sherman said. "This is what your mother said and you're not like that."

"My mother didn't have a dark side eating away at her every minute if the day!" Elanna snapped. Her eyes softening once she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, but you have to go."

"Elanna, wait." Sherman said.

"Please I'm only trying to protect you." And with she turned and began to walk away.

Sherman was about to give up when Mr. Peabody elbowed his arm.

"Sing." He said.

"What?" Sherman whispered in surprise.

"You were right about them singing. So sing it might help."

(This goes to the tune "For the First Time in Forever Reprise". Sherman's words are bold. Elanna's are normal)

"Okay." Sherman said.

"**Please, I know we can fix this. Please don't run away. We can make this right and make sure that Pitch pays."**

Sherman followed Elanna up the staircase, then she turned and there was another staircase. Penny and Mr. Peabody right behind him.

_Great. _Sherman thought.

"**Because if we work together, it'll work out fine. Because if we work together, you can still be a friend of mine. We can head back to New York together. You don't have to live in fear."**

They were now in a large room out of ice and Elanna had her back turned.

"**Because if we work together, I will be right here."**

Elanna turned around to face him.

"Sherman, please go back home. Back to your life. It's better without me. There will be no more strife."

"**But I need to tell you-"**

"I know, you mean well, but go away."

Elanna walked out to the balcony and Sherman followed.

"My power's strong, that's why you cannot stay."

Elanna walked back into the room with Sherman following.

"Just go back home. You guys will be okay."

"**Actually we're not."**

Elanna turned around.

"What do ya you're not?"

"**I'm guessing you didn't see."**

"What did I not see?"

"**New York had ran out of electricity."**

Elanna gasped.

"What?"

"**You kind of sucked it all out when you ran off."**

"All of it?"

"**Yeah, but's okay. You can fix it."**

"No, I can't. I-I don't know how."

Sherman felt the static in the air pick.

"**Sure you can. I know you can. Because if we work together…"**

Zaps of electricity started circling around the room.

"Oh. I'm such a fool I couldn't see…."

"…**You don't have to be afraid."**

"…..Can't escape the monster inside me."

"**Because if we work together…"**

"Sherman, you must go."

"**We can solve the problem made."**

"Ooooh, my power's strong. I'm about to lose control!"

"**Don't panic."**

"Please, go you must."

"**New York will shine bright again."**

"I'm dangerous."

"**We can fix this thing together."**

"No, Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssse."

"**We can work this out together. And we can still be…."**

"Leave me be!"

"…**.Friends."**

Electricity shock out of Elanna in all directions.

"Sherman." Penny yelled as she tried to push out of the way of the electricity shooting towards, but a bolt of electricity hit her in the chest knocking her down.

"Penny!" Sherman yelled. He tried to run toward her but was hit with the electricity as well.

After a few minutes Elanna had calmed down and the electricity had stopped.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled as he ran toward his boy. "Sherman, are you alright."

"My chest hurts." He said as he struggled to stand.

"Mine does too." Penny said as she stood.

Elanna turned around then gasped.

"Oh, no." She said. "I-I hurt you. I'm a monster." She paused. "You need to leave. You need to… you need to get as far away from me as possible."

"No," Said Sherman. "You're not a monster. We're not leaving you."

"Yes, you are." Elanna made a gust of wind that lifted the three up and pushed them out the door.

They slid down the stairs and hit the bottom with a thud.

"Ow." Sherman said putting his hand over his chest.

Kristoff ran over to them. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"We need to get to the trolls," Mr. Peabody said. "Immediately."


	11. Chapter 11

"My chest hurts." Sherman said as he shifted in the sleigh.

"Mine does too." Penny said.

"I know. I know." Said Mr. Peabody. "And Kristoff's going as fast as he can to get us to the trolls."

"What about Elanna?" Sherman asked.

"We'll…" Mr. Peabody paused. "Ah…We'll come back for her later."

"Okay." Sherman said with a smile.

"We're here." Kristoff said as the sleigh slowed to a stop.

The four got off the sleigh and ran to the rocks.

"Come on guys. Wake up." Kristoff said.

The rocks just sat there, not moving.

"Come on. We don't have time for this." He said with irritation. "We have a big problem."

The rocks didn't move. Sherman leaned over to Mr. Peabody.

"Do you think he's talking to the right rocks?" He asked.

Mr. Peabody chuckled. Then the rocks started to roll around and move causing the ground to shake. Mr. Peabody struggled to keep his balance. Then, Grand Papi troll got up and walked toward Sherman and Penny.

"What happened?" He asked. "Were you struck?"

"Yes." Sherman answered. "But it was by Elanna, not Discord."

"What? Why would Elanna- Never mind that. We just need to see if there is a spell that can help you." Said Grand Papi. "Were did she strike you?"

Sherman and Penny pointed at their chest and Mr. Peabody almost screamed in horror as his son and the young blond became suddenly pale. The two shrunk to their knees in a groan.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled as he ran to his boy. Sherman and Penny were getting whiter by the minute.

"You can help them, right?" Asked Kristoff as he knelt down beside Penny.

Grand Papi's eyes were full of sympathy and sadness.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. "But just as if they would have been struck with Elsa's magic, the heart is not so easily changed. If it were their head it would have been easy, but with the heart…. I'm sorry, but theirs is nothing I can do."

"So we can cure them with what happened with Anna," Mr. Peabody said. "An act of true love?"

Grand Papi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The electricity inside them is too much for their mortal bodies to take. It's draining them from the inside out."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kristoff asked.

"Anything at all?" Penny repeated.

"Well," Grand Papi replied. "There is something, but I don't know I it could work."

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"If you are struck by and electro light, that electro light can draw the power out of you." Grand Papi said.

"Then we'll just get Elanna to do just that." Mr. Peabody said.

"There's one small problem that keeps you from doing that." Grand Papi said.

"And what's that?" Asked Mr. Peabody.

"Discord. You see, Elanna can't control her power with Discord inside of her, and unless Discord is freed from Elanna, you can't bring the children near her. In one moment she's Elanna trying to drain out the electricity, the next she's Discord and is striking you with her dark energy. And if you're struck by Annale, there's no chance of you surviving."

"So, we have to wait for Elanna?" Penny asked.

Grand Papi nodded. "I just hope she gets here in time."

Transition

Elanna paced around in the ice castle.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. D-don't feel!" Her chanting had now become screaming and yelling. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she remembered what she had done to Sherman and Penny, but what made it worse was that that she had done it, not Discord. "She was right. I am a monster."

"I'm always right." Discord said.

Elanna turned around and say her negative twin in the ice. "Why'd you have to come into my life?" She asked. "I had the perfect life. Awesome friends. Great family. Amazing powers. Then you had to come along."

"Yes, well… that's the great thing about being enchanted with magical powers." Discord replied. "But there is one way for you to never see me again."

"And what's that?" Elanna asked.

Discord grinned darkly. "Give in."

Elanna gasped. "What?"

"Give in." Discord repeated. "You'll never have to worry about being a monster, or about what others will think of you… because you won't even existed. You'll be free of everything and everyone."

Elanna sat silent for a moment.

"Time's up."

Discord disappeared from the reflection. Elanna groaned as she fought against herself from the inside.

"No," Elanna said. "This is my life. You came from me and I will not let you ruin my happiness."

Discord reappeared into the ice.

"Why don't you just give in?" She asked. "Is it because of these mortals and their dog? They'll grow old and die in what seems like a day for you. Even before that in twenty years they won't even remember your name. You're nothing to them, don't you get that?"

"Yes, I do get that." Elanna replied. "But there will be others that I meet, and I don't want you to ruin my friendships. So if I have to fight against you for the next thousand years I will, because I will not become one of you."

Discord let out a high pitched groan in anger and flew her hands forward. The ice cracked and she was gone. Elanna screamed and she fell to the floor in pain. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt. This lasted for only a few minutes, but to Elanna it seemed like hours. Once the pain had stopped, Elanna took deep breathes and tried to stand. But then she felt a sharp blow to her side. The next thing she knew Elanna was flying across the room before hitting a wall and falling to the ground.

"You just couldn't have done it the easy way, could you?"

Elanna turned her head and stood. Standing before her was Discord, only this time she was real, and out of Elanna' body.

"Now I'm gonna have to kill and make it painful."

She charged for Elanna, but she quickly dodged. This happed about three more times. Then Discord pinned Elanna to the wall.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this," Discord said. "But I'll still enjoy it none the least."

She made a black energy ball and was about to take Elanna out when Elanna freed one of her arms and raised it to the ceiling.

"Sorry, but that's gonna have to be put on hold."

Elanna sent a bolt of electricity and it went through the chandelier. Discord let go of Elanna once she saw what was falling and going to crush them. Elanna took this chance and jumped out of the way before the chandelier crashed onto Elanna's dark side. Elanna couldn't tell of Discord was dead or just unconscious, but right now she really didn't give a flip. She was free and that was all that mattered. She had to get back to her friends. She darted out of the castle to where the trolls lived. They would know where Sherman and the others were. They would help fix this.

Transition

To Elanna's surprise Sherman and Penny and Mr. Peabody were with the trolls. Some of them seemed happy to see her. Others and fear written on their faces and in their eyes as well. When she saw her friends, she gasped. They were whiter than her father's hair and they looked as if they'd lost twenty pounds the hour had they had been gone.

"What happened?" Elanna said as she ran to the three. Mr. Peabody looked at her then back at his boy.

"Are you…you again?" Sherman asked weakly.

Elanna smiled as tears threatened to overflow on her cheeks. She knew this was her fault. It was because she had struck him.

"Yes, Sherman. Discord's… Discord's gone." Elanna answered.

"Then you can save them." Mr. Peabody said.

"What?"

"You can take the electricity out of them."

"But I-I don't know how to do that." Elanna stammered. "I-I can't do that."

"Please." Mr. Peabody asked. "You're the only one that can do it."

Elanna nodded slowly.

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll-I'll try."

Elanna put her hands over Sherman and Penny. She closed her eyes.

_Concentrate. _She thought. _Take out the power. Suck out the power. Take out the power. Suck out the power._

Elanna felt her strength pick up. She was either doing it or that energy drink was finally working. Elanna kept sucking out the electricity until she felt a sharp pain cover her. She then collapsed beside her friends.

Elanna slowly opened her eyes. Sherman and Penny were looking back at her smiling. They were no longer pale and they were the right weight.

"You did it." Sherman said. "You did it."

Elanna smiled. She knew they were going to grow old and die, but until then she would spend every moment protecting them and their children and their children's' children and so one. Because the friendship they shared…would never ever die.


End file.
